NateSteel
---- NateSteel of the overworld ( ネイト鋼 Nate Steel ), is a known human who wielded the powers of a dangerous Soul Reaper. His thirst for souls is endless but soon in the series/server, he becomes a protaganist for the Virtuous Kingdom. Although a protaganist, he is known to recklessly and desperately kill his foes due to his Reaper powers. In his Reaper form, he is almost unstoppableand is proved when he was fighting against a group of hunters. Appearence Nate is fairly tall and is physically lean. Nate is usually seen wearing a white coat with yellow fascinating outlines and white trousers with the markings continueing downwards. He has blonde short hair and bears dark brown eyes which changes to soul silver in his Reaper form. In Reaper form, his white coat becomes a similar coat worn by a Grim Reaper, jetblack and torn. He also summons his weapon in this form which is a large scythe that visually has blood red outlines at the edge of his scythe marking that he has slain many souls. Strangely, Reapers are supposed to have boney appearence but Nate maintains his human appearence. He becomes pale skinned with strange red marking near his eyes and forehead and also in most parts of his arms and legs. These markings glow fiercely in the same manner as Ace's eyes when casting a spell. Personality Nate is very calm and somewhat talkative character. He is very warm hearted and has the intelligence to make most contraptions such as redstone wires to work very properly. Due to his intelligence, he is well liked by most and never boasts about himself. In battle, he is very strategic and is able to take on enemies head on. When enraged or in trouble, he will not hesitate but to change into his Reaper form. In this form, he is able to maintain his control over his mind from being possesed by his own powers. History After repairing the Fallen Kingdom from all the damages done after the war, Zero heard screams of pain in the forest near the Kingdom. He went on in search for the source of the screams. As he searched deeper into the woods, he found trails of blood leading even deeper into the forest. Surprised by these blood trails, he continues to follow it without hesitation nor fear. As he went to the deepest part of the forest, he saw bodies lying lifelessly on the floor and not only that, he felt a strong presence coming for him. Zero dodged a swift attack and there reveals Nate in his Reaper form levitating above the ground in front of Zero. Nate engaged Zero with devastating atacks but Zero easily evades all of the attacks and counters every move made by Nate. Nate was soon defeated by Zero alone and respects Zero wholeheartedly. They both returned back to the Kingdom. To Nate's surprise, no one had their weapons out and they all acted normally. Usually any people would think Nate was an enemy but thanks to Yangze, he saw Zero's actions and told everyone about Nate. Story nil...not yet Abilities Canon ''': Nate is rarely seen using his Reaper powers or scythe in his human form. But on the rare occasions if he needs to, he only uses it if necessary. His true Reaper powers involve immediate soul steal. With a direct hit from his scythe can steal almost any souls that he pleases except for Realm Beings such as AceBeast, ZeroSanzo, MorphaYangze and the Legendary Realm Guardians. Other powers involve him imprisoning his foes in a cage-like structure which plants all despair, anger and annilation into the foe who was trapped. Some cases, Nate hovers over his enemies and strikes from above with great speed. During his Reaper form, Nate is able to witstand most attacks due to his undead status. The drawback however is that he becomes extremely exhausted after the usage of his Reaper form. With this type of odd power that no Realm Being could explain (with the exception of the Legendary Realm Guardians), Nate's reaper soul and blood is still unknown how it got to him or where it came from. AceBeast gave the conclusion that it might be related to one of the monsters from the Nether Realm that was long extinct. Yangze and Zero thought that this was true but when they asked Nate, he could not remember how his powers came. '''Server : He is the only being in the realm to have been granted multiple powers and has been shown to be highly experienced in all. For this, he is highly versatile in battle and combined with his deadly scythe. He is a densely dangerous foe in battle earning the nickname "Russian Reaper". He is known to posses powers to bend earth and is shown to have limited revival powers( reviving sheeps from wools ).Having the soul of a reaper greatly contributes to his power to bend earth which requires massive amount of strength. At the pasar, he is well known for being the founder and the "pasar fight king" for his street fighting capabilities most notably in a steel cage fight. Trivia *NateSteel is the second 'Op' rank below Yangze, 'SupOp' *He has a great friendship with the three Realm Beings but is still unconfortable with some people but never shows it. *He loves building contraptions and helping one another. Category:Characters